


It's company and could be home

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, honestly just growing up and being lost, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: The moment Woohyun started showing up in his space, was the moment things changed. Woohyun became part of his daily routine and infiltrated his thoughts. His presence wasn't unwelcomed but new.A good new,Sunggyu thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened somewhat unplanned. At first I didn't want to write this but then the scenes played out and I thought I might as well capture them!
> 
> Hope you will like this.

There are times when Sunggyu feels tired. It's a bone deep exhaustion that pulls on him like nothing else, leaving him staring off into space as he tries to find out exactly why he feels like this; like an empty vessel. It is a feeling that comes and goes, leaving trails of sadness behind.

 _It's not depression_ , Sunggyu tells himself. He's too young for that. He feels too young for this feeling, really. He shouldn't feel like this, lost and just... just somewhere between where his body is and where his mind drifts to.

Sunggyu tried consulting the Internet. It's his first source for information and enough research with the right method always gets him answers. And all he found out about this was "It's adolescents. Being at an age where one is not quite aware where they stand anymore: if kid, teen or adult. It will pass when one finds their way in life or a purpose. A dream, some call it. And some are stuck in that space forever, almost always accompanied by depression."

He doesn’t think much about the drifting though.

Sunggyu doesn't like that. But then he doesn't have a better answer either. All he knows is that music helps. He likes playing the piano. While his fingers meet with familiar black and white tiles, he can lose himself to music he produces. It's soothing.

But he hasn't been able to play it lately. Exams are around the corner and if there is a thing Sunggyu prioritises, it's his grades. He's an A student, his dedication for studying born somewhere between his mom's constant pressure and his own interest for knowledge.

People would probably call him a nerd. Sunggyu frowns at the terminology. It sounds so underwhelming for all his intelligence. But then again, he doesn't hang around with others much so that's not something he is confronted with. Which is good, if you ask him.

But then that leads him to whatever this emptiness is born because he lacks contact with other humans. He's not stupid, in fact, he can deduce that some of it might just be loneliness. But he's got a few selected - he would call them friends, but then he's not really that close with anyone - people he likes to be around every now and then. That's all he needs to meet his dosage of human contact.

But bugged with this feeling, he can't help but make his way to an old classroom-turned-storage room, where the piano is placed until it's needed for whatever event. One of the ups of being a good student is that he's got the teachers' trust. Getting the key is no problem at all.

His fingers already itch to play when he gets to the door. Surprisingly though, it's unlocked. Sunggyu hesitates for a moment before pushing the door open just a crack. Usually he's alone, never disturbed even.

He steps in, looking around. Sunggyu sees him lying on the old couch of the theatre club, arm across his face and spread out casually. Well, if this isn't a surprise. _Woohyun_ , Sunggyu thinks his name was. Not someone he associates with. If anyone could be described as his opposite, it probably would be this guy.

He's the attention seeker, and always the centre of all. To see him alone for once, it's something new. He stands there in the doorway, contemplating whatever to stay or turn around. In the end the piled-up stress wins out and he closes the door, moving to his usual chair in front of the piano.

Woohyun is free to go whenever he wants. It's not like Sunggyu can move the piano. And this room is somewhat soundproof, for one. The sound doesn't carry too loud into the hallway so that anyone who isn't standing in front of the door, or close enough, won't hear.

And then his fingers move. It's a slow thing, his body easing, his shoulders going limp and he feels relaxed for the first time in weeks. God, he missed playing.

Studying is fine, exciting even for the right subjects. But this, this is so much better.

He plays a slow tune, moves his hands over the tiles, loving the way they give under pressure.

By the time he's done playing and massages his hands, fingers going stiff after the exertion, he feels better. The feeling is not gone but not quite as suffocating anymore.

He stands up to open a window when he catches movement to his left. Turning around he sees Woohyun watching him. Now that he gets a look at Woohyun's face, he can see a similar exhaustion on his features. But he thinks he may see slight traces of wetness as well. He can't tell.

Sunggyu goes for the window, opening it and turning to lean his lower back against the sill.

"You played the piano."

It's not really a question, more a statement but the following silence makes Sunggyu feel awkward so he nods. "As you just heard."

"I don't mean now," Woohyun tells him, pulling his arm up to drape it across his face again. "You played it before. I'm not sure how often but sometimes I would come by and just listen outside. It's nice."

Sunggyu stares at him. Not sure what to say, so he doesn't say anything. Instead he turns around and enjoys the fresh air. The room is covered in dust so this really helps.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't."

"You weren't here for a while."

It hits him then what Woohyun means. He came to listen, deliberately seeking out time to stand around in front of the door. Sunggyu frowns. "Exams," he says. And then because he can't help himself, he asks, "do you care?"

Woohyun doesn't reply for a while and when there is the sound of shuffling, he turns around. Woohyun is sitting up and rolling his shoulders. "Like I said, it's nice." He gives Sunggyu a smile before going for the door.

Sunggyu knows a fake smile when he sees one. But he doesn't say anything.

Before Woohyun leaves though, he turns around and stares at him. "What?" Sunggyu asks, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"You playing tomorrow again?"

"I don't know. Whenever I feel like it."

"Mind if I join you?"

Sunggyu shrugs. He doesn't really care. Woohyun nods at him before leaving. It's weird, seeing someone who is always surrounded by people like this. Somewhat vulnerable but tightly closed off. It doesn't fit with the other image he had gathered of Woohyun.

There is a sudden strong breeze which makes Sunggyu shiver. He hurries to close the window and moves over to the piano. He trails his fingers over the tiles one last time before tidying up and leaving.

He feels better. Not good but better.

***

Sunggyu hadn't quite expected it but Woohyun does in fact attend his little piano sessions. He does not quite know how Woohyun does it, but the few times he wanders there during exam period, Woohyun is always lying there on the couch and listening. At the end of each session he just stands and says a thanks before walking out.

It is weird because Sunggyu doesn't appear on set days but irregularly.

Sunggyu doesn't reply or acknowledges his thanks because he doesn't play for Woohyun.

He would dwell on it but with his mind on exams and exhausted otherwise, he doesn't have the time for it.

It's after the exams that he turns up for an empty room for the first time in a while. He had grown used to Woohyun's presence in the room but it's nothing he requires. After all, he plays for an audience of one: himself.

He's halfway through a new melody he had learned on YouTube when the door creaks open and Woohyun comes in, cheeks flushed and panting. He's got two bags and Sunggyu concludes that he was busy with club activities. Soccer, if he remembers correctly.

Sunggyu's hands falter over the tiles slightly, losing the melody. He furrows his eyebrows as his hands come to a halt. When he turns, he sends Woohyun a glare.

"Sorry," Woohyun mouths back, wincing.

Sunggyu tries to play the melody again but he doesn't get it quite right anymore. He gives up, sighing. No use in trying for the day anymore.

"You are stopping?" Woohyun asks, a note of disappointment in his voice.

Sunggyu just shrugs. "I can't get it right anymore. I need to look it up again. You disturbed the flow."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He apologises again and Sunggyu shrugs. Might as well open a window. "Soccer?"

"Yes. We were on halt for exams but kicking it again now." His excitement is shining through his eyes as he beams a smile at Sunggyu.

It's almost too much for him but he nods in reply. "I'm bad in sports."

"And good in everything else."

"Exactly," Sunggyu deadpans.

Woohyun laughs at that, body shaking. It's a weird sound somewhere between wheezing and laughing, more air than sound. Sunggyu catches himself smiling in return, and then frowning.

"I wish I had your grades," Woohyun tells him after his laughter fades.

"Study harder."

***

Sunggyu realises soon that something is wrong with Woohyun. They have been each other's company for a while now. Exchanging small talk but mostly just sitting in silence as Sunggyu plays his music. So Sunggyu can say he knows Woohyun, somewhat.

Only he really doesn't. The Woohyun he knows is not the Woohyun he sees with others. Loud, annoying, big in his movements and talking. A whole lot of talking. This is the Woohyun he knew before seeing him in his space, on the couch and looking like he just cried.

He observes it carefully. At some point, he starts to differentiate between his Woohyun and Woohyun. Not that it means anything. It's a way for him to keep them apart and then find out - not now, they are still strangers to one another - which the real one is. Sometimes his eyes meet Woohyun's as he stares and sometimes Woohyun is staring at him.

Sunggyu silently compares himself and Woohyun to two animals, carefully observing the other in their territory and trying to figure out if it's threat or prey.

Maybe both, maybe neither.

***

"When did you start playing the piano?" Woohyun asks. He's in one of his better moods today, not lying on the couch but sitting and staring. At least he is always polite enough to wait until Sunggyu is done playing before he starts small talk.

"I started at six. But stopped half a month later. My mother wanted me to concentrate on school." Sunggyu stands, going for the window. It's his routine. Play and then air out. "I mostly taught myself everything after. Learned new things from YouTube. But I can only try it here, with this." He nods at the piano.

Woohyun hums in thought. His eyes roam the room before they settle on something and he moves. "I taught myself the guitar. YouTube as well. I'm no master but I can play easy cords."

Sunggyu huffs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Woohyun looks genuinely lost when he asks.

"It fits your character. Guitars are flashy, and so are you. At least when you are not in here with me," Sunggyu adds. He feels a need to, since there is obviously another Woohyun outside of here.

There is a small flicker of emotion across Woohyun's face but he hides it fast. Just nodding in acceptance. Sunggyu turns to look out the window. If he pushes too fast, Woohyun will flee, like a scared animal.

"If you," Woohyun starts but then hesitates for a moment. Sunggyu turns to see his conflict but remains silent. Waiting. "If you teach me the piano, I will teach you the guitar."

 _Well,_ Sunggyu thinks, _this is unexpected_. He nods, carefully observing Woohyun to work out a motive. Why would he want this?

Woohyun stares back at him, expressionless before he gives him a tentative smile. Whatever he saw in Sunggyu's expression, it was enough for him not to flee.

He thinks Woohyun is testing this. And he thinks Woohyun is this, reserved, unsure and hesitant. He enjoys silence and is careful to choose his words, and sometimes up to cry. So, the other one must be a front? An adaption into society maybe?

Sunggyu doesn't know but maybe he will find out.

***

Sunggyu learns the guitar, his fingers fumble with the strings and start throbbing when he pulls too hard. He's clumsy. But Woohyun is patient, teaches him and sometimes holds his hands to make his muscles familiar with the movement.

Sunggyu thinks he prefers the piano. And that's why he compromises with Woohyun to only learn one melody. Otherwise his fingers will be too sore to play the piano after hours of holding his pen up.

"There we go." Woohyun smiles at him, clapping his hands when Sunggyu finally finishes a successful try. It was a hard climb, took him one week and now he can say he plays the guitar. It's only one melody but that's all he ever needs.

Woohyun learns the piano much faster, taking the order of tiles in and pressing them accordingly. He lacks the speed, fingers cramping up every now and then but he's getting there. With enough practice, he will nail the timing as well.

And then they play the melody together. Woohyun wanted to try it and Sunggyu shrugged. So here they are, each playing with one hand and Sunggyu must consciously hold back from using his other.

It works, mostly, until Woohyun hits two tiles at once and the tension that had been building up between them crumbles into a heap of laughter.

Woohyun strains his finger, and comes back the next day with a small bandage around it. Sunggyu looks at him, impressed. "Wow."

"If anyone asks," Woohyun says, "this happened in a fight, where I played the hero."

Sunggyu snorts at him. But when Woohyun asks he still signs the white thing for him. His name is the first, and it shouldn't mean anything, but it does because Woohyun didn't gather any signs during all their classes and maybe waited until now for the first.

The next day the white is colourful and ugly. Woohyun listens to his piano and when Sunggyu is done, smiles at him.

"At least I don't have to skip on soccer." He kicks his feet up.

***

Sometime between their time spent together and his observation of Woohyun, Sunggyu thinks he figured it out.

It's not a matter of what's real and what's fake but a matter of balance. The need for attention and then the need for isolation. It's part of how Woohyun functions, how he keeps up with his social circle.

Sunggyu is probably the only one who knows both sides of the coin that is Nam Woohyun. He shouldn't feel special or smug but he does. There is a fluttering sensation when he thinks the other Woohyun is a secret to only him. And maybe that realisation makes Woohyun's presence in his space more important.

Sunggyu carefully stuffs these thoughts into a small corner and decides not to linger on them.

***

He doesn't know how much time passed since their first encounter in his room - months probably -  but now he knows that Woohyun was crying.

Because when he walks in, Woohyun is lying on the couch, tears bypassing his hands to leave wet traces on his skin. Sunggyu closes the door and goes to his piano. His fingers fly easily, filling the room with sounds and drowning any Woohyun might make.

He plays for far longer than he usually does, not looking back at Woohyun at all. Only when he hears a shuffling from behind somewhere, he stops.

Woohyun is by the window, opening it now and taking a deep breath. "Thanks," he mutters but doesn't turn.

Sunggyu hums as reply and that's it until they go home.

***

Sunggyu learns to distinguish between Woohyun's fake behaviour and his real.

His smile and laugh right now are fake. His eyes don't wrinkle around the corners. Sunggyu frowns. He's fast becoming aware of Woohyun's habit to pretend when he is uncomfortable or isn't really in the mood. Or just doesn't find something funny.

He continues to observe Woohyun across the classroom. _Observe, not stare,_ he tells himself. Whatever Woohyun's friend told him, it isn't funny but Woohyun laughs something polite.

And then he looks back, as if sensing Sunggyu's stare. Their eyes meet and Woohyun knows he knows. And shrugs.

Sunggyu knows a flutter when he feels it and this time there is a skip accompanying it.

"You faked that smile," Sunggyu tells him later when they meet.

Woohyun stares at him for a long time and then nods. "I don't like mom jokes."

"Why not just say so?"

"Sometimes it's easier to laugh along rather than sour the mood."

Sunggyu doesn't understand that but he doesn't say anything more either. He's far from social, Woohyun obviously the better one between them.

"Don't do that around me," he says later.

"I won't." Woohyun promises.

It feels like a triumph, somehow.

***

It's a bad day. Sunggyu isn't quite sure why but then he never is. The feeling hits him fast and hard, more so than usual. He's suddenly exhausted, sad. And it piles. The itch returns to his fingers and he can't wait to just play. He thinks about Woohyun being there, and what he might think.

But then, he saw Woohyun at his weakest, too. And Woohyun trusted him enough to come back.

Sunggyu doesn't think he would judge him.

When he enters the room, and plays the piano, it's nothing unusual.

But then he starts drifting, mind going places his body can't follow but his fingers move steadily over the tiles. When he's calm again, there again, he stops playing. It took him longer than usual but that's ok.

The feeling is back under until another time. Sunggyu sighs.

When he turns around, Woohyun is staring at him. He looks worried, face hard and eyes serious.

"I called out a few times," Woohyun tells him, licking his lips. He's nervous, and maybe doesn't know if he's allowed to ask.

"I drift, sometimes." That's all Sunggyu tells him

Apparently, it's enough for Woohyun because he smiles back, something like understanding crossing his features. "I see," he says.

They don't talk about it. Or about why Woohyun cries. But that's ok. Maybe they will get there someday but for now a steady presence and comfortable silence is more than enough.

***

It doesn't take long for them to grow familiar. Maybe it's the knowledge that they each have a secret of the other.

Or maybe it's the slow acknowledgement of what lingers in the air between them, Sunggyu isn't quite sure. What he knows though is that there is something more, something that could be nice, if explored.

There are touches and traces of gooseflesh, long moments of staring or just sitting back to back while thinking and sometimes doing homework.

Woohyun asks him for help in math and Sunggyu teaches him. It's easy, really. It's so easy, that Woohyun falls into the habit of laughing around him a lot more. Really laughing, with wrinkles and lines. And his eyes disappear into nothing more than little creases.

Sunggyu likes that look on him, and one afternoon when they are huddled up together and Woohyun smiles at him, he blurts out something stupid.

"Your face really blooms."

Woohyun looks at him, surprised and confused.

"You know, when you smile. It's like," Sunggyu brings his hand up to his face and curls his fingers together before expanding them. "Or something," he says, feeling stupid for his inability to describe in words.

So much for eloquence.

But Woohyun snorts another laugh and Sunggyu finds the courage to continue. "You go from all hard edges and features to soft all over. It's cute."

"It's really not," he denies but avoids Sunggyu's eyes for the rest of the day.

And then it's all game. A careful game of keeping close but cautious. Because they don't compliment each other. But Sunggyu broke that with his weird outburst and now Woohyun got the go ahead and Sunggyu knows he has it, too.

Finding their feet in this shifting thing is hard but they will get there, eventually.

For now, Sunggyu is happy to note that they are on the same boat. Woohyun feels the same. He can read it in his features and smiles behind his books, anticipating the future.

***

"So, what's your type?" Woohyun asks. He looks completely earnest. So much so that Sunggyu has to choke back an amused laugh. He doesn't want to let Woohyun think he isn't taking this serious when Woohyun obviously is.

It's a fight not to let his amusement show through as he contemplates how to answer Woohyun. _If this isn't straight forward_ , Sunggyu thinks. He decides not to say anything and just stare back at Woohyun. They are sitting across each other, Woohyun on his couch and Sunggyu on the chair.

Woohyun meets his gaze for quite some time, apparently determined to see this through. When Sunggyu still gives him no answer he makes an impatient gesture with his hands. "Come on!"

Sunggyu just shrugs. "I don't really have a type."

"Don't pull that one on me." Woohyun leans forward, elbows on his knees as he observes Sunggyu. "Everyone has a type, and so do you."

"You would know."

Woohyun nods.

And then Sunggyu thinks he can be straight forward, too. He's mostly confident about Woohyun's feelings but for a small voice in the back of his head, whispering a silent "you are reading too much into it." Sunggyu ignores that voice.

"Right, so?" Woohyun presses and Sunggyu relents. Apparently, he, too, had enough of this circling each other's. Woohyun made the first step and Sunggyu will take the leap.

"First," he starts, holding his fingers up to count on them. "Black hair, short preferably. Dimples, a lot of them. Small eyes to match mine. Outgoing, since I lack social skills. Someone needs to cover for that. But someone who enjoys silent company as much as I do. Laugh lines, I would like to trace those. Good at soccer because I suck at sports. Someone who likes my piano and is interesting enough to hold my interest." Sunggyu holds his fingers up, not looking at Woohyun until he adds, "oh, and a blooming face."

When he does look up, he can't help a small smug smile. _Smugness isn't attractive,_ he tells himself, _but the colour on Woohyun's cheeks is._

He doesn't say any more and waits for a reaction. But when Woohyun just continues to stare at him, he holds his fingers further up into Woohyun face.

Woohyun reaches out with his hands, folding his fingers together and holding his hands down. Woohyun's touch is warm against his own and Sunggyu just waits. When Woohyun does react, all he gets is a nod.

And then Woohyun is leaving the room.

Sunggyu can wait for Woohyun. He's got time. And Woohyun would be worth it. But the whisper gets stronger somewhere back there, so he stands up and goes for the piano.

Nothing better to drown out voices than music.

***

Woohyun ignores him for most of the day, careful to avoid him throughout all classes and never meeting his eyes. There is a new feeling Sunggyu discovers. Something between being denied and being wrong.

He knows he isn't wrong but Woohyun's behaviour is peculiar. It's strange and unsettling. Sunggyu tries to ignore it and reads the same paragraph five times before finally giving up. He can't concentrate.

When he's in their room, he sighs, deflating. Waiting is hard, harder than he wants to admit. It brings a feeling of helplessness along, which Sunggyu is starting to hate.

So maybe he can't wait.

He sits down in front of the piano, tracing the tiles. And then he starts playing. A slow tune, one he taught Woohyun. Woohyun is good at this one, even if slightly stiff. He's getting there.

He doesn't stop when the door creaks, and silently wills his nerves to calm down. He stares determinedly at the tiles, his movement growing clumsy. Woohyun pulls up a chair and sits next to him, just watching.

When Sunggyu drops his right hand, Woohyun picks up with his own and joins him.

He lets out a breath he doesn't remember holding. Nothing to worry about, after all. Small voices be damned.

Woohyun gets some notes wrong, but otherwise they finish it well, the melody flowing and ending. And when it's gone, Sunggyu doesn't know what to do with himself. He thinks Woohyun would know but he suddenly lacks courage to look at him.

He is still staring at the tiles when Woohyun finally speaks. "Who told you your eyes are small? Not that they aren't but it’s kind of hard to imagine anyone having the courage to do so."

Sunggyu clicks his tongue, glaring at Woohyun. "Yours are as small, if not smaller."

"You wish."

"Do you not look into the mirror? They literally disappear when you laugh," Sunggyu informs him. The uneasiness is gone, Woohyun's behaviour during the day forgotten because they still have this. And maybe more

"That's not true!" Woohyun's protest is weak though because he tries to glare and squints his eyes. Sunggyu just looks at him for a long moment. And then Woohyun is smiling, and there, his eyes crease into slits and he looks beautiful. "Ok, ok, whatever you say."

"Blooming," Sunggyu repeats because he thinks Woohyun needs to know.

"Of course. So, who told you?"

"My older sister." Sunggyu frowns. "Though hers are as small, if not smaller. She just uses makeup, which is cheating."

"Of course it is."

"Definitely," Sunggyu agrees. But then he realises Woohyun used sarcasm and rises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Spit."

"I use it, too. Eyeliner, I mean. Sometimes. It's great, makes the eyes more prominent. And it looks good." Woohyun stills when he realises Sunggyu is staring and shifts suddenly. "What?" he asks.

"You always look good," Sunggyu tells him honestly. And he means it. Even when Woohyun stinks up the room after practice, all dishevelled and hair somewhere between bird’s nest and thunderstruck.

Woohyun gives him a look. One he's fast coming to realise means this is a significant moment. A moment between them.

And he takes a chance when he leans forward, into Woohyun's space. At first, Woohyun doesn't react and continues to stare but then he leans forward, too, and Sunggyu thinks this is it.

He closes his eyes on the first touch, lingering long enough for his lips to prickle against Woohyun's before he pulls back. Woohyun presses against him, not allowing him to stray far so that they are forehead to forehead.

When Woohyun sighs, content, he _feels_ suddenly. The blood rushes to his cheeks, settling there. Woohyun chuckles at him, the sound more pleasant than ever. "Now you blush." It's teasing and Sunggyu allows it.

"You ignored me for a whole day. I was nervous. Anxious," he explains. His hand moves, cups Woohyun's cheek and traces the hints of laugh lines.

"I'm sorry." He says it sincerely, looking Sunggyu dead in the eyes. And Sunggyu thinks he knows why Woohyun didn't come to him immediately. This is new, and maybe a little scary, certainly overwhelming. But he's here and willing to take this on with Woohyun. He vows to tell Woohyun as much.

But then Woohyun sees his acceptance and nuzzles into his hand. Sunggyu sucks in a sharp breath, and his body moves before his thoughts catch up, inhaling Woohyun's next breath before he kisses him again.

Woohyun stills, surprised, but then he turns into the kiss, hands on Sunggyu's shoulders and sinks into it. Sunggyu's hand leaves his cheek to slide into his hair.

 _This,_ he thinks, _this is it._

The next day, much to Sunggyu's displeasure, Woohyun takes out his eyeliner and tries to persuade Sunggyu to try it. Sunggyu strongly denies him, until Woohyun says he would look good. Curiosity mixes with the sudden want to indulge Woohyun and he sighs, long suffering before finally giving in.

When Woohyun starts on his other eye, Sunggyu speaks. "What happens here, stays here." He will not admit to this, ever.

And then it's over, Woohyun holding up the offending object as he takes in his work. The smart smile across his lips thins out suddenly. Sunggyu waits and observes. There is a hint of amusement, thanks to Sunggyu's comment. And adoration, which Sunggyu still tries to get used to. It's something new, something Woohyun wears for him and it makes his chest swell. He will get behind why, sometime. And then there is a note of amazement and something new.

Arousal, he would place it.

And suddenly he feels wrung up, and moves, not able not to react. It's not something they can try now, not when they are still learning each other's. But there is another thing they know already.

He takes Woohyun's hand, the one holding the eyeliner and says "you like it."

"I do," Woohyun confirms.

That's all Sunggyu needs as he leans forward. And this time, Woohyun doesn't hesitate, pressing into Sunggyu and parting his lips. Sunggyu stills shortly, but accepts the invitation.

 _They will figure this out,_ is Sunggyu's last thought before all he can do is feel Woohyun's tongue against his own.

Later, the eyeliner becomes a much-adored friend. He pointedly ignores Woohyun's _I told you so_ look.

***

The feeling of emptiness doesn't disappear, but the exhaustion lessens. He still drifts sometimes, especially while stressed but Woohyun's silent company is like an anchor and when he's ready to be back, Woohyun opens a window for him.

Woohyun, too, still piles it up. When the time comes, it tears him down and Sunggyu likes to sit by and play his music as Woohyun takes his time and calms down.

When the time comes, they will talk about it. But for now, this is good, this is enough.

 _It's company,_ he thinks, _and could be home._

*****

**Author's Note:**

> an: congratulations if you made it here! Comments are loved, kudos welcomed :') 
> 
> do point any mistakes out, it's kind of 6am and I don't know why I'm still up 


End file.
